User blog:Spike511/2. ISAAC NICHOLS and MARGERY COX
http://homepages.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~kenzie/GenNICHOLS.htm (Source: "The Hoge, Nichols and Related Families - Biographical/Historical - A Sequential Arrangement of Genealogical Data", by William D. Nichols, 4578 Rain Park Drive, Fairview Park, OH 44126, Sept. 1969) ISAAC2 NICHOLS'' (THOMAS1)'' died 1802 in Loudoun Co VA . He married MARGERY COX March 26, 1742 in Hockessin M.H., DE , daughter of WILLIAM COX and CATHERINE KANKER. Notes Ref: "The Hoge, Nichols and Related Families - Biographical/Historical - A Sequential Arrangement of Genealogical Data", by William D. Nichols, 4578 Rain Park Drive, Fairview Park, OH 44126, Sept. 1969, pg. 259 Came to Loudoun Co., VA, from Chester County, PA, in 1743. Isaac, like many of the early Quakers was strong in opposition to song, music and dancing, gay and stylish raiment for his women folk, and even the beautification of his home grounds with flower gardens. Thomas Paine is said to have remarked, "There is more common sense in the quaker doctrine than in that of any other religious organization, but if a Quaker had made the world there would never have been a flower to bloom or a bird to sing." Same source as above, pg. 241: isaac nichols brought his bride, Margery Cox, of eighteen months to Loudoun Co., VA., where he entered upon a tract of land which became the very heart of the realm of Goose Creek Monthly Meeting. here he selected a site overlooking Goose Creek on which he built a stone house which is still standing and occupied to this day (1969). Quoting from "Legends of Loudoun Valley" by Joseph V. Nichols, the Patriarch of Purcellville, Isaac Nichols "was a successful business man and was the father of nine children, all of whom lived to mature years. he was uncompromising in his Quaker doctrine and unsworving in his observance of the more sombre side of the Quaker discipline." Isaac died in Loudoun County, Virginia, in 1802 and Margery in 1806, both leaving wills. isaac owned several thousand acres of land near Lincoln, VA, and left a considerable estate. In the "Nichols vs Hogue" case, the heirs of Isaac Nichols, petitioners, allege the Isaac Nichols the elder, deceased, departed this life intestate in the course of the year 1820 as to certain portions of his real estate in the county of Loudoun being an undivided moitey of a tract of 130 acres called the "Greggsville" tract, a lot called the meeting house lot of about 22 acres and two thirds of a tract of land which he devised to James Hogue the whole containing about 175 acres. The other third of said last mentioned tract belonged to Wm. Nichols, your petitioner. Said Isaac Nichols the elder died intestate as to said two thirds of this reason: he devsed the same to James Hogue, neigher a child of his nor the descendant of one, who died before him the siad Isaac and the devised therefore, as your petitioners are advised lapsed." The petitioners ask for a sale of the said lands in question and a division of the proceeds among the many heirs. They also pray that Wm. Hogue be made a defendant and that he be summoned to show cause why the said land be not sold. In this case the spelling "Nicholls" and "Hogue" are uniformly used for the many heirs involved. Children of ISAAC NICHOLS and MARGERY COX are: 5. i. ISAAC3 NICHOLS , JR., b. Loudoun Co VA; d. 1826. ii. LIDIA NICHOLS, b. Lived in Alexandria. iii. SAMUEL NICHOLS, d. 1825. iv. MARGERY NICHOLS, d. age 16. v. RUTH NICHOLS, b. Loudoun Co VA; d. January 22, 1787 m. JOHN PANCOAST, October 26, 1779, Goose Creek M.H. (Source: "The Hoge, Nichols and Related Families - Biographical/Historical - A Sequential Arrangement of Genealogical Data", by William D. Nichols, 4578 Rain Park Drive, Fairview Park, OH 44126, Sept. 1969). vi. REBECCA NICHOLS, m. THOMAS HATCHER, 1773, Goose Creek M.H.. vii. CATHERINE NICHOLS, b. May 8, 1748; d. ABT 1829; m. JAMES HATCHER, May 31, 1766. 6. viii. MARY NICHOLS, b. ABT 1744, Loudoun Co VA. 7. ix. WILLIAM NICHOLS, b. 1742; d. 1802, Loudoun Co VA, at his farm between Hamilton & Purcellville. Category:Blog posts